Tabula Rasa
by TlalGalaxia
Summary: Hermione debe superar traumas del pasado para seguir adelante con su vida pero le es imposible mientras Harry siga a su lado. Harry no puede dejarla ir porque luego de la muerte de los Weasley, ella es todo lo que le queda.


**Este OS pertenece al reto "Con sabor a limón" del grupo en FB "Harmony hasta la tumba". Les agradecería ir a la liga al final del fic y votar por mí. Gracias.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes en este OS, son propiedad de JK Rowling y de WB TM. Yo no lucro con ninguna de mis historias.**

"**Tabula Rasa"**

**Por: TlalGalaxia **

-Cierra los ojos…

Obedezco al escuchar la voz y de pronto el sillón debajo de mí parece desvanecerse… o más bien convertirse en un enorme cuerpo de agua que hace flotar mi cuerpo. Siento una presión en mi pecho y me hundo continuamente a pesar de que no tengo problemas para respirar. Me doy cuenta que el dolor de cabeza se ha ido y en su lugar siento una ligereza en mi cabeza que no parece normal. La misma voz que me pidió cerrar los ojos me sigue dando instrucciones.

-Relájate.

Extiendo mis brazos y piernas y me dejo llevar como si en efecto estuviera flotando sobre un líquido un poco menos denso que el agua. La voz en mi cabeza se escucha cada vez más distante y en su lugar una voz nueva, esa que acecha mis pesadillas me susurra en el oído.

"Quebrarlos"

Intento alejarme de ella pero el líquido sobre el que floto no me deja avanzar con la rapidez con la que yo quisiera. Una risa resuena dentro de mí y la presión en mi pecho se intensifica.

"Quebrarlos" vuelve a decir. Y un dolor intenso me desgarra las entrañas.

Intento gritar pero no puedo encontrar mi voz por ningún lado. Intento moverme de nuevo pero ésta vez mis manos están inmóviles, algo las sujeta con fuerza sobre mi cabeza, como si estuvieran atadas. Algo húmedo me moja los labios pero no quiero abrir los ojos.

-No, por favor.- digo de pronto encontrando por fin mi voz.

-Nadie te hará daño,- responde la voz que en un principio me pidió que me relajara.

Niego con la cabeza sintiendo todavía la sensación de unas manos fantasmas acariciando mis senos. Empiezo a temblar y no puedo evitar las lágrimas que se asoman sin misericordia de un momento a otro.

-Alto,- dice una tercera coz que me eriza la piel.

Mi corazón palpita inclementemente con ese timbre de voz, con los quejidos en mi oído, con la sensación entre mis piernas. Con la carcajada cruel en alguna parte que no puedo percibir. Y entonces no puedo soportarlo más y empiezo a gritar.

-¡Le he dicho que se detenga!- Vuelve a decir la tercera voz con una mortificación aún mayor.

Y entones despierto.

-Lo que me pide es imposible, seño Potter,- dice el doctor dejando sobre la mesilla sus gafas de montura cuadrada.

Yo sigo respirando agitadamente y Harry está de pie al lado del doctor con una expresión entre enojo y angustia. Su respiración parece tan agitada como la mía pero a diferencia de mí, él no está sudando.

-Debe haber otra manera,- le dice mirándome de reojo aunque sin animarse a tocarme.

-Señor, Potter. No hay manera de que pueda solucionarlo si usted sigue interfiriendo.

-Harry…- empiezo a decir reincorporándome,- el doctor Green tiene razón. No avanzaré mucho si sigues interrumpiendo. Debes dejarme seguir…

-¿Y cómo se supone que el revivir los eventos te ayude a superar lo sucedido?

Lo miro seriamente y eso es suficiente para que dé un paso atrás. Él sabe que hay resentimiento en mí aunque él no tenga la culpa y aunque yo así no lo quiera.

-Creo que es mejor si ya no vienes a las sesiones…- le digo mirando el suelo de la misma forma en que él lo hace.

-Pero es el único momento del día en que podemos estar juntos en un mismo lugar sin que te sientas ansiosa… No puedes decirlo en serio.

-Harry, han pasado dos años. Si no he mejorado en este tiempo quizá algo estemos haciendo mal o quizá sea hora de saber cuándo doblar las manos.

Harry negó con la cabeza y antes de que pudiera terminar con mi argumento se encaminó a la puerta. Había preferido hacer caso a mi petición antes de abandonar la esperanza de que todavía había "arreglo" en mi condición. Miré al doctor Green y me señaló el sillón y yo obedecí de manera mecánica. No era que tuviera tantas esperanzas, no era que creyera que las interrupciones de Harry hicieran ninguna diferencia. Pero quería tratar al máximo para demostrarle que había cosas que eran como eran y no había nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto. Ni siquiera él, el niño que vivió… el hombre que vivió.

Harry supo que el único lugar al que podía ir era la casa de los Longbottom. Además de Hermione ellos eran lo único que le quedaba y sabía que en una situación como esa, necesitaba desesperadamente un consejo.

-Debes darle tiempo,- dijo Luna terminando de servir el té en las tres tazas de la mesita de la sala.

-Han pasado dos años,- respondió Harry llevándose tu taza ahora llena a los labios.

-Esas cosas no se superan como si nada,- repuso Neville reclinándose sobre el sillón donde estaba, su taza todavía intacta en la mesita.

Luna se sentó al lado de su esposo y tomó la taza restante. Neville le pasó el brazo por detrás de la espalda y Harry decidió ignorar ese dejo de envida. La situación de Neville y Luna era muy parecida a la de él y Hermione ¿Por qué ambas situaciones no podían haber terminado de la misma forma?

Pero tan pronto se hizo la pregunta, llegó a la respuesta que tanto temía y que tanto odiaba. Era porque Neville y Luna había sufrido un trauma distinto que no era mejor o peor pero que al recuperarse los había unido. En camino el trauma por el que habían pasado él y Hermione, había tenido el efecto opuesto.

-¿Cómo sigue tu brazo?- preguntó Harry dejando su taza en la mesa y cambiando súbitamente de tema.

-Tan bien como el día que me lo pusieron. No me puedo quejar.

-Yo tampoco,- agregó Luna sonrojándose.

El brazo en cuestión era el que Luna tenía detrás de su espalda y Neville lo movió juguetonamente haciéndole cosquillas y arrancándole una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Y tus terapias?- agregó Harry dirigiéndose ésta vez a Luna.

-Cada vez las necesito menos pero Frank y Alice parecen estar respondiendo al tratamiento.

Frank y Alice Longbottom eran los padres de Neville y luego del éxito para sacar a Luna de su estado "ausente" ocasionado por un cruciatus, habían decidido que no perdían nada con experimentar con los señores Longbottom. Claro que el proceso estaba demorando más tiempo, pero eso era de esperarse dado que ellos estaban en esa condición desde hace años.

-Sé que piensas que Hermione debería haberse recuperado como Luna pero debes entender que sus situaciones son distintas.

-Lo sé,- gruñó Harry cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho,- pero a veces siento que es más cómodo para ella rendirse… o que lo que quiere es irse de nuevo. Tardé un año en encontrarla y ahora siento que se me va de las manos.

-Créeme,- respondió Luna inclinándose por su bebida,- no la habrías encontrado si ella no lo hubiera querido así.

-Lo sé, lo sé…- Harry se frotó los ojos intentando despabilar sus ideas,- es solo que a veces pienso que no se da cuenta de lo que siento por ella.

-Oh, ella lo sabe,- respondió su rubia amiga,- y aunque no lo parezca, se está esforzando.

-Yo también me estoy esforzando.

-Y nadie dice que no lo hagas,- volvió a decir Luna,- pero ésta vez tienes que ser paciente. Aunque esa nunca haya sido tu mejor fortaleza.

-Definitivamente no,- rió Neville.

Harry intentó parecer molesto peo no pudo ocultar una sonrisa. Sabía que era verdad y de las pocas personas que quedaban en el planeta que de verdad lo conocían además de Hermione, solo Luna y Neville tenían derecho a decirlo.

Dejé el consultorio del Doctor Green casi una hora después de que Harry se hubiera marchado. Me sentía culpable por lo que le había dicho, a pesar de haber sido respaldada por el Doctor, sabía que no era justo hablarle así muy a pesar de mis instintos. Miré el reloj y me di cuenta que quizá él ya estaría en casa, pero no me sentía cómoda estando con él luego de lo ocurrido así que decidí caminar en dirección contraria y casi sin querer, mis pasos me llevaron a mi vieja casa.

Me quedé parada afuera como una extraña que ve una casa ajena por primera vez. Vi la rejilla de madera de la entrada y acaricié el buzón de latón gris con la banderilla roja del correo abajo. La fachada era verde, como el verde de la naturaleza, y tanto las ventanas como la puerta tenían marcos de madera oscura sin pintar. La ventana tenía una vieja cortina rosa pastel que había colocado varios años atrás y noté que el polvo todavía no ocultaba del todo su color original.

Dudé por un instante pero finalmente decidí a entrar. Luego de buscar en ese pequeño compartimento que siempre apartaba para cosas como éstas, encontré la vieja llave de la puerta. Caminé a su interior y me encontré con que todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado. Tuve la sensación por un instante de que si esperaba un poco más, alguien saldría a recibirme. Quizá Ron desde la cocina luego de asaltar mi refrigerador, o tal vez Rose desde las escaleras, pidiéndome que la ayudara con algo en su habitación, o que Hugo asomaría la cabeza desde el otro lado del sofá donde debía estar viendo dibujos animados…

Pero no tenía caso de esperar nada de eso.

No era la primera vez que iba ahí. Un año atrás, Harry me había traído y se había quedado a mi lado mientras me veía inspeccionar las habitaciones intactas. Había respetado mi silencio y tampoco había forzado ningún contacto conmigo salvo cuando me puse a llorar desconsoladamente.

Esa fue una de las pocas veces que nos hemos tocado luego de…

"El dolor no es suficiente, deben quebrarse"

La voz de Draco Malfoy fue tan clara en mi cabeza que tuve que mirar alrededor solo para cerciorarme de que en realidad no estaba en la misma casa que yo. Coloqué ambas manos presionándome el estómago y tomé un hondo suspiro. Mi falda muggle era ajustada a la altura de mis caderas pero un poco más suelta al llegar a mis rodillas pero no era esa la presión que me asfixiaba en ese momento. Me enrollé las mandas de mi camisa formal hasta los codos y comencé a caminar haciendo que los tacones de mis zapatillas hicieran eco en esa casa vacía.

Me senté en el sillón frente al televisor y vi mi imagen reflejada en la pantalla. Mi cabello seguía asegurado en mi nuca y los colores beige y negro de mi atuendo me daban una seriedad que por mucho tiempo había evitado. Quizá era inconsciente la manera en que intentaba alejar a Harry de mí, de hacer que me encontrara menos atractiva. Pero si lo estaba logrando no podía saberlo, él había guardado su distancia como se lo había pedido un año atrás.

"¿Quizá sea hora de dar el otro paso?"

Brinqué en mi asiento asustada. Miré en todas direcciones pero no había nadie ahí. Todo era por la terapia del Doctor Green. Sus ejercicios eran tan reales que muchas veces me quedaba la sensación de estar escuchando todavía lo de mi sueño. Y ahora era Ron, o por lo menos la voz de Ron me había contestado a la pregunta que se había formulado en mi cabeza.

"No eres real" pensé sin decirlo en voz alta.

Para mi sorpresa, una voz distinta a la mía respondió igual como si fuera parte de mis pensamientos.

"Claro que no ¿Cómo podría serlo? Yo estoy muerto"

Asentí para mí misma y apreté los párpados intentando que eso fuera suficiente para alejar mi pensamiento de esa zona oscura que llevaba años queriendo erradicar pero todavía no podía.

"Debes perdonarlo" me dijo de pronto y eso activó las lágrimas que no tardaron en abrirse paso por mis mejillas.

-No puedo,- dije sin importarme que estuviera hablando en voz alta.

"Él te ama y tú lo amas ¿Qué estás esperando?"

-Ron…- intenté decir más pero mi garganta estaba obstruida así que pasé saliva dolorosamente,- Ron… yo te amaba. Era feliz contigo, con los niños, en esta casa, con nuestros planes.

"Nada de eso importa ya ¿O sí? Malfoy se lo llevó todo. Y ahora sólo están ustedes"

-¿Pero cómo puedo perdonar?

Esa vez no hubo respuesta. Solo un hondo silencio en esa casa que se había vuelto abismalmente vacía desde que todos los miembros de mi familia había muerto a manos de Malfoy y sus seguidores.

Luego de visitar a los Longbottom, Harry decidió caminar a casa mientras enumeraba en su mente todas las cosas buenas que le habían pasado a lo largo del día y luego enumeraba las demás cosas buenas que le habían pasado a lo largo de la semana. No eran grandes cosas, eran notas metales sencillas como "Esa película que renté no estaba mal" o "La señora de la recepción me sonrió al dejarme entrar" o "Terminé el trabajo antes de lo esperado". Al igual que Neville, Luna y Hermione, Harry también había tenido que ir a terapia con el Doctor Green. Pero a diferencia de sus amigos, los golpes de Harry solo habían sido en el alma y no se combinaban con daños físicos como los de los otros tres. Así que sus ejercicios eran más sencillos aunque demandaban constancia.

La verdadera terapia de Harry consistía en mantenerse ocupado. El primer año había sido sencillo porque se había dedicado a dar cacería a Draco y a sus seguidores y luego de eso había emprendido la búsqueda de Hermione que le había tomado más tiempo que la primera. Y seguramente la había encontrado por el motivo que Luna había dado, Hermione había querido ser encontrada. Pero ahora que los juicios y las ejecuciones habían terminado y los cuatro amigos restantes estaban juntos, Harry se encontraba de pronto con mucho tiempo libre. Y ese tiempo libre solo llevaba su mente a lugares oscuros.

Cerró los ojos y vio a Draco de pie en una habitación circular oscura con el gran hoyo en el techo como única luz y fuente de aire. Neville estaba tirado a una orilla pálido como el papel debido a la sangre que había perdido cuando Goyle le había cortado el brazo con la espada de Gryffindor, Luna estaba junto a él pero había estado inconsciente por mucho rato luego de la tortura con el cruciatus y Ron y Ginny estaban encadenados en dos de los pilares que sostenían la sala.

En el centro de la habitación estaba una mesa a la cual daba de lleno la franja de luz que venía del exterior. Y justo en el centro de esa mesa, encadenada de manos y pies estaba Hermione.

Abrió los ojos de golpe e intentó pensar en las cosas agradables de la semana. En las galletas de canela que Hermione había dejado en su despacho, en la nueva flor que había crecido en su jardín, en el gato que había regresado luego de darle un poco de leche.

Pero nada de eso sirvió.

Cerró los ojos y volvió la claridad de la habitación circular. Hermione estaba en la mesa y Draco sonreía con la mitad de sus labios. No estaba seguro si siempre había tenido esa sonrisa pero ahora solo podía imaginarlo con esa. Y la odiaba, odiaba la sonrisa y odiaba a Malfoy.

La mirada de Ron además de cansada por haber sufrido tanto maltrato físico, era de terror al saber que Hermione moriría ante sus ojos como habían muerto el resto de sus familiares. Eso había sido suficiente para desquiciar a Ginny pero si Ron había soportado tanto, quizá eso terminaría por apagarle la luz interior como había sucedido con Ginny. Como quizá había sucedido con los demás antes de morir.

Harry detuvo de nuevo sus recuerdos y abrió los ojos. Su respiración era agitada como si hubiera ido corriendo al lugar donde su recuerdo descansaba y hubiera regresado a toda prisa. Se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol para ganar fuerzas pero esos recuerdos normalmente lo cansaban más que cualquier actividad física. Y era difícil mantenerlos a raya cuando no estaba hablando con alguien o haciendo algo.

Volví a casa no mucho después de mi corta charla conmigo misma. No podía haber sido Ron, tenía que haber sido fruto de mi propia conciencia. No más allá del recibidor me percaté de que Harry todavía no había vuelto. Su capa no estaba, tampoco los zapatos que siempre se quitaba en la entrada para no ensuciar la alfombra.

Fui a la cocina, encendí la luz, y tampoco estaba la tetera de su habitual té de la tarde.

Me sentí desconcertada y empecé a analizar las palabras que le había dicho en el consultorio del doctor ¿Quizá lo había tomado muy mal? Harry no era del tipo que hacía un drama cuando algo desagradable ocurría y seguramente hablaría conmigo antes de tomar una decisión como simplemente irse y abandonarme.

La simple idea hizo mis rodillas temblar así que me desplomé en uno de los banquitos de la barra de la cocina. ¿Y si me había abandonado?

Hablando honestamente, él tenía todos los motivos para hacerlo. Todavía podía recordar vívidamente su expresión al encontrarme en ese bosque de sauces en los pantanos de Nueva Orleans. Su negativa para alejarlo de mí y su determinación para que volviera con él a Londres. Harry había encontrado a todos y cada uno de los que habían ayudado a Draco a encontrar la varita del Sauco y a usarla como primera medida para su venganza, venganza que había consistido en secuestrar a todos los Weasley y día tras día hacernos llegar como en una especie de regalo macabro: el cuerpo sin vida de cada uno de ellos.

Primero nos habían hecho llegar al señor Weasley, luego a Molly y justo después a Bill. Para cuando Charly apareció flotando en el estanque de la madriguera, ya habíamos deducido que el siguiente era George, luego Percy y finalmente seguían Ron y Ginny.

Habíamos intentado hacerlo todo, incluso habíamos puesto a nuestros hijos bajo hechizos de protección. Pero al tener en sus manos a Ron y a Ginny, usaron hechizos de sangre para rastrearlos y finalmente encontrarlos y llevárselos también. Fueron momentos difíciles y no creo que hubiera podido seguir adelante sin el apoyo de Harry, Neville y Luna.

Pero entonces habíamos llegado a últimas instancias. Entonces habíamos llegado a ese lugar. Fue un poco más sencillo para Harry y para mí porque cuando llegamos ahí nuestros hijos ya estaban muertos pero Ron y Ginny los habían visto morir. Y yo tontamente pensé que nuestro castigo, el castigo de Harry, Neville, Luna y yo era ver el resultado de la tortura en Ron y Ginny. Ella estaba desquiciada, fuera de sí con la mirada perdida. Ron estaba exhausto, quizá había soportado todo por el bien de su hermana o quizá había guardado la esperanza de que Harry y yo volviéramos a tiempo para rescatarlo.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Luna había sido torturada frente a Neville hasta perderse dentro de sí como Ginny. Neville había perdido un brazo y yo…

Me puse de pie evitando ir a ese momento en mis recuerdos. Caminé hacia la sala pesando que no era posible que Harry se hubiera ido. No después de lo que habíamos vivido. No después de haber ido por mí hasta Nueva Orleans en contra de todas las posibilidades de encontrarme. No podía desistir de mí tan rápido. No quería que lo hiciera.

-¿Señor? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Se encontraba sentado en una banca a la orilla del Támesis. Ya no estaba lejos de su casa pero no podía avanzar mucho mientras siguiera en éste estado. Abrió los ojos mirando al anciano que le miraba consternado y asintió intentando emular una sonrisa.

-Solo descanso la mirada. Se me cansan con las gafas.

El hombre pareció satisfecho con su explicación y se marchó.

Harry volvió a reclinar la cabeza en el respaldo de la banca y cerró los ojos nuevamente.

Vio entonces ese recuerdo que había intentado apartar de sí. Las manos de Hermione atadas sobre su nuca, las piernas abriendo un compás como una descripción gráfica de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

"Quebrarlos" había dicho Draco en su largo discurso de por qué estaban ahí. En su explicación de por qué le había cortado el brazo a Neville y el por qué Luna había sido torturada tanto justo momentos antes en la misma mesa donde ahora Hermione yacía. Buscaba la mejor manera de quebrarlos, de cobrar ojo por ojo. De atacarlos con lo que fuera que ellos más temieran.

Y ahí estaba Hermione encadenada a la mesa y la varita de Draco en lugar de atacarla con un cruciatus, jugueteaba con su rostro. Y esa sonrisa de medios labios se volvía una mueca de asco. Y la mano que primero le acariciaba la orilla del escote, ahora le propinaba una cachetada. Y Harry, quien era quien tenía más fuerzas, tiraba de sus cadenas pero no alcanzaba. Y Ron intentaba cubrirse los ojos pero solo podía emitir un grito de dolor y odio. Y las ropas de Hermione eran desagarradas. Y sus labios mancillados. Y unas manos se cerraban en sus pechos y ella lloraba y susurraba "No, por favor"

"No, por favor"

"Quebrarlos" había dicho Draco "Voy a quebrarlos como quebraron a mi familia. Voy a hacer que deseen nunca haber interferido"

"No, por favor" decía Hermione en un susurro.

Estaba desnuda, unas manos le apretaban las piernas, unos labios se cerraban en sus pezones. Los mordían, los pellizcaban. Pero Hermione no gritaba, solo susurraba indefensa una y otra vez. A pesar de esos labios que exploraban su cuerpo y de esa lengua bailarina. A pesar de esos dedos excavando lugares recónditos y el acto que finalmente señaló que no había marcha atrás. "No, por favor" había susurrado una última vez antes de sentirse invadida en sus profundidades. Golpeaban sus paredes y ella apretaba los ojos.

De pronto la habitación se había vuelto silenciosa. Los gritos de Ron habían cesado y Hermione también había dejado de suplicar. Ahora solo se escuchaban unos quejidos masculinos y esos ruidos naturales que ocurren durante el coito.

Y la risa de Draco, sobre todo, la risa de Draco.

Harry volvió a abrir los ojos. Era increíble que hubiera más claridad al cerrarlos que al abrirlos pero de pronto las oscuridad lo rodeó inminentemente como haciendo juego con su estado de ánimo. Sin saber qué más hacer, echó a correr. Quería gritar su nombre pero le ardía el pecho y todo en lo que podía pensar era en su rostro. En sus ojos apretados y sus manos empuñadas mientras toleraba ser penetrada una y otra vez. Mientras su asaltante recorría la lengua por su rostro como si fuera una bestia. Mientras la risa de Draco llenaba el lugar al igual que la explosión de su atacante dentro de ella.

Ya había hablado con ella al respecto el mismo día que la había encontrado en Nueva Orleans. En ese retiro espiritual de brujas solitarias que en lugar de ayudarla solo la había hundido más en la depresión y casi la había matado de hambre.

"No tienes derecho" le había dicho Hermione contemplándolo seriamente cuando él le había pedido disculpas al borde de las lágrimas, "¿Cómo se te ocurre llorar frente a mí? Luego de todo lo sucedido…"

"No quise hacerlo…" había sollozado él todavía con las manos en su cara, "sabes que no fue mi intención ¡Era un imperius! Yo no podía prevenirlo. La varita del Sauco es más poderosa y no pude resistir el hechizo"

"¿Y crees que no lo sé?" se había puesto de pie caminando eufóricamente de un lado a otro, "¿Crees que ese pensamiento no me asalta todos los días? Sé que fuiste víctima tanto como yo pero el caso es, Harry, que a quien violaron es a mí. Y quien me violó fuiste tú, mi mejor amigo… y que ya no puedes serlo porque de ahora en adelante, cada vez que te vea recordaré como recuerdo ahora…"

La voz de Hermione se había quebrado también. Harry había mirado en su dirección y ella estaba de pie contra el muro. Su cuerpo temblaba con sus sollozos y Harry pudo percibir en sus ojos todo el dolor del mundo. Se puso de pie no pudiendo evitar consolarla como siempre lo hacía. Pero ese mero gesto hizo que ella diera un paso atrás. Harry sintió una oleada helada en la nuca y se detuvo frío e inerte como una estatua.

"Quebrarlos" eso es lo que había dicho Draco. Y justo ahí en esa sala, Harry se había dado cuenta que sin importar lo que pasara con Malfoy y sus secuaces, él había logado su cometido. Los cuatro sobrevivientes a la masacre estaban "quebrados". No había mejor manera de decirlo. Antes de la desgracia se podía ver cómo era que ese grupo de familiares y amigos eran parte de una misma cosa y ahora después era como si alguien los hubiera golpeado con un palo de Quidditch hasta dejarlos irreconocibles, separados e irreparables.

No se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a la casa. Estaba tan sumergido en sus recuerdos que no reparó en que tenía rato afuera, llorando desconsoladamente como hacía mucho no lo hacía. O que Hermione salió y lo tomó de la mano para conducirlo adentro.

Era como un niño recostado en el sillón. Había dejado de llorar casi tan pronto me había visto pero todos sus movimientos mientras lo guiaba a la casa, lo ponía en el sillón y le tendía una manta encima, habían sido mecánicos. Seguía acurrucado ahí, con la mirada perdida y sin contestar ninguna de mis preguntas.

-¿Son los recuerdos?- insistí,- hoy volví a sentir la presencia de Ron ¿Sabes?

A diferencia de mí, Harry nunca expresaba lo que sentía. Ni siquiera lloraba demasiado frente a mí. Era como si quisiera mostrar fortaleza para mi beneficio pero si bien eso podría ayudarme de alguna manera, a él lo estaba destrozando.

-Puedo sentir que estás cansado,- dije,- y yo también lo estoy. Llevamos un año en lo mismo y somos tan tercos que no nos daremos por vencidos hasta que nos destruya.

-¿Es eso lo que sientes?- preguntó por fin,- ¿Sientes que te estoy destruyendo?

No se había movido ni un milímetro, pero su voz había sido fuerte y clara sin poder ocultar el enojo que mi declaración le había ocasionado.

-Harry…- dije poniéndome de cuclillas frente a él,- yo no puedo tocarte. No de esa manera. Y no es solo por lo que pasó entre tú y yo. Es Ron, es Ginny ¡Y los niños!

-Si vas a refutar lo que sentimos el uno por el otro ¿Podrías al menos usar excusas nuevas? Hace dos años que todos ellos murieron y nosotros seguimos aquí,- mientras hablaba se reincorporaba en su sillón y yo me puse de pie dando un paso atrás,- mira a Neville y a Luna, por ejemplo. Ellos usaron el trauma para su beneficio ¿Por qué no podemos hacer nosotros lo mismo?

-¡Porque ellos no perdieron a una familia entera en la masacre! ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?

-Lo dices como si yo fuera ajeno a ese dolor. Te recuerdo que los Weasley eran tan mi familia como tuya. Te recuerdo que además de ti, ellos eran todo lo que tenía. Te recuerdo que admitir que te amo fue lo más difícil que me ha pasado y aun así lo hice. Y aun así decidí esperar a que estuvieras lista para decirme lo mismo pero quizá me equivoqué.

-¿Estás renunciando a nosotros?- pregunté con un dejo de resentimiento. Yo seguía de pie, Harry seguía sentado en su sillón con la manta enredada en sus hombros. Ambos seguíamos vestidos con la ropa con la que habíamos salido esa mañana. Yo incluso tenía puestas todavía las zapatillas negras.

Harry dejó caer los codos sobre sus rodillas y dejó caer la quijada sobre la palma de sus manos. Miró hacia arriba buscando mi mirada. Sí, estaba cansado.

-¿Y a qué hay que renunciar? Si ni siquiera has admitido que me quieres. Si ni siquiera puedo tomarte de la mano o abrazarte sin que sientas la necesidad de salir corriendo. Estoy consciente de lo que te hice tanto como tú estás consciente que no fue mi intención hacerlo. Y si te he de ser sincero, creo que no puedes dejar ese trauma atrás porque piensas que si lo haces, algo terrible pasará. Crees que Ron saldrá de su tumba y nos perseguirá. O Ginny, o toda la familia Weasley…

-¡Cállate! No puedes hacer bromas a sus expensas.

-¡Sí puedo!- espetó enérgicamente y poniéndose de pie. La distancia entre los dos era ahora de menos de medio metro y eso disparó mis nervios. Y si él lo percibió, no hizo nada por remediarlo.- Te amo,- volvió a decir,- pero no puedo ser quien te hace daño solo porque te ama. Nosotros nunca hemos sido así, ni siquiera antes.

Luego de eso, bajó la mirada y se encaminó escaleras arriba hacia su habitación.

Tuve el impulso de ir tras él ¿Pero qué iba a decirle? Justo acababa de darme la razón a todo lo que yo le había estado diciendo los pasados meses. No había nada que decir, ni nada que rescatar. Salvo que yo no quería que se fuera, pero no podía darle más de lo que ya le estaba dando.

Y me encaminé a mi habitación pensando en el día que había ido por mí a Nueva Orleans. A ese pantano con sauces llorones. A ese poblado escondido en un claro. En su voz llamando mi nombre cuando el dolor me consumía, cuando los demás brujas me habían dicho que la única manera de olvidar era modificar mis recuerdos de raíz de todas las personas que habían muerto. Y entonces al saber que todos esos recuerdos incluían a Harry, no pude permitirles hacerlo y prefería aguantar mi dolor a olvidarme de todos. Olvidar que era bruja, olvidarme de él.

Me detuve frente a la puerta de su habitación y giré el pomo de la puerta sin tocar. Él estaba sentado en la cama, encorvado, todavía vestido.

-No quiero que te marches,- dije por fin,- pero si lo haces, no quiero que pienses que nunca luché por nosotros. Sé que tu lucha ha sido más palpable que la mía. Fuiste tras Malfoy, Goyle, Pansy… fuiste tras todos ellos y te encargaste de que fueran enjuiciados severamente. Me buscaste, literalmente, por cielo mar y tierra. Me trajiste de vuelta a casa, me ayudaste a funcionar en la sociedad y todo mientras aguantabas tu propio dolor. Todo mundo sabe lo mucho que has luchado, lo mucho que has aguantado de mí pero mi lucha ha sido distinta, Harry. Mi lucha ha sido en contra de mí misma… y tú bien sabes la clase de adversaria que soy.

Dejó escapar una risilla y no pude evitar sonreír también.

-Implacable,- dijo levantando la mirada por primera vez.

Di un paso adelante y él pareció sorprenderse. Era la primera vez que ponía pie en su habitación desde que me habíamos decidido vivir juntos así que ambos sabíamos lo grande que era ese gesto. A escasos centímetros de él, me detuve y me puse en cuclillas apoyando las palmas de mis manos sobre sus rodillas. Algo enorme como del tamaño de una pelota de básquet bol dio varias vueltas en mi estómago.

-Eres muy optimista al decir que al aceptar que te amo, las cosas cambiarán,- dije,- pero verás… voy a decir que te amo justo ahora. No porque justo ahora me haya dado cuenta sino porque sé que es lo que necesitas escuchar y porque luego de todo lo que has hecho te mereces escucharlo y porque es verdad.

Él se quedó quieto, impasible, todavía mirándome pero con la quijada caída y sin saber qué decir. Yo sonreí.

-Hoy el doctor Green me dijo algo muy importante durante la sesión y quizá fue eso lo que me llevó de regreso a mi vieja casa.

-No debiste ir sola,- me dijo alarmado.

-No, está bien. Volví a escuchar el reflejo de Ron en mi cabeza y me di cuenta que él no tenía la respuesta a todos mis problemas así como nunca las había tenido.

-Resolver problemas nunca fue el fuerte de Ron,- sonrió él.

-No, nunca lo fue,- admití permitiéndome una sonrisa por un buen recuerdo, justo como el Doctor Green siempre me decía. Enfocarme en lo bueno, enumerarlo cuando lo malo inunda mis pensamientos,- y la verdad es que resolver problemas tampoco ha sido lo tuyo.

-Mi especialidad es crear problemas,- razonó a pesar de sí mismo.

-Exacto. Y resolverlos siempre ha sido la mía.

Me quedé quieta por un instante, mis manos todavía sobre sus rodillas y él con la mirada baja, respirando entrecortadamente como esperando a que algo maravilloso sucediera. Aunque para mí lo maravilloso estaba sucediendo justo ahí. En esa cercanía que parecía haber pasado siglos desde la última vez que había sucedido.

-¿Y qué te dijo el doctor Green que te llevó de regreso a esa casa?

-Tabula rasa,- dije mirando hacia arriba en busca de sus ojos.

-¿Tabula rasa?

-Tabula rasa es…

-una teoría filosófica que explica el funcionamiento de la mente como una pizarra en blanco sobre la cual se escriben los conocimientos, los pensamientos y las ideologías en base a las experiencias.

Mi expresión de asombro debió ser tan obvia que le arrancó una carcajada.

-Llevo más de un año buscando la terapia perfecta para ti,- me dijo pasando nerviosamente su dedo índice por mi frente para retirar un mechón de mi cabello. A esa hora mi peinado debía ser un desastre,- leí acerca de tabula rasa no mucho después de que accedieras probar tratamientos muggles como Luna. Pero no sabía que eso ayudaría en algo. Entender el concepto solo me explicaba el por qué era tan traumático para ti estar cerca de mí y por qué era tan complicado simplemente borrar lo que había pasado como si nunca hubiera sucedido.

-Tienes razón, "tabula rasa" nos ayuda a entender eso, pero también nos ayuda a modificar los comportamientos.

-Aun así no entiendo cómo es que ese conocimiento te llevó a tu vieja casa.

-Porque la voy a vender.

Sus manos cayeron sobre las mías dándoles un pequeño apretón. Decidí ignorar los golpes en mi pecho que ese contacto provocaba.

-No lo hagas,- me dijo,- no lo hagas por mi.

-No lo hago por ti. Lo hago por mí. Es hora de escribir cosas nuevas, pero tienes razón, he estado mucho tiempo temiendo que haga lo que haga, algún fantasma me atormentará. ¿Pero qué puede ser peor de lo que ya me atormenta? Y justo antes dijiste que te irías y me di cuenta que eso era, que eso era lo peor que podría pasarme. Y si para convencerte de que sigas luchando por mí, debo hacerlo yo con mayor fuerza, entonces lo haré. Mi especialidad nunca ha sido esa y tú lo sabes pero ésta vez lucharé. Harry, te amo muchísimo, no tienes idea… y eso no afecta lo que sentía por Ron, pero él ya no está y Ginny tampoco.

-Y te sientes culpable porque sientes que debías estar llorando su partida por el resto de tu vida y no puedes creer que esa única persona que ha quedado, sea todo lo que necesitas para atar tus pies a la tierra. Quien te da motivo suficiente para seguir viviendo.

Durante muchos años. Incluso antes de formar nuestras familias, Harry y yo siempre habíamos entendido que éramos reflejos el uno del otro. Su sufrimiento era algo que siempre me tomaba muy personal al igual que él lo hacía con el mío. Y no era que hubiéramos estado infelizmente casados. La felicidad de Harry con Ginny me hacía feliz también, así como la mía con Ron lo había hecho feliz. Pero ahora todo eso se había ido. Y si el mundo girara en otra dirección las cosas serían distintas, pero en el mundo que ahora vivíamos solo quedábamos él y yo. Y aceptar que lo mejor era separarnos para no herirnos era lo mismo que aceptar que Malfoy había tenido éxito y yo no podía darle eso.

-Te amo, Harry.

Y entonces hice eso que por meses había deseado tanto pero que había temido. Tabula rasa, según el doctor Green, era una teoría equivocada. Porque los seres humanos no somos un objeto inanimado como las pizarras y a diferencia de ellas también teníamos voluntad. "El fantasma de la máquina" había dicho en ese término tan poco científico para describir el alma. Yo debía dejar mis miedos atrás y lavarlos con nuevos recuerdos. Recuerdos que sustituirían los viejos. Lágrimas de alegría para lavar las lágrimas de tristeza y un beso tierno para limpiar ese beso robado y no querido.

Mientras lo besaba, escuché de fondo la risa de Draco y me así al cuello de Harry intentando borrarla. Concentrándome en el contacto de nuestros labios, en las manos de Harry de pronto detrás de mi nuca, en las puntas de mis dedos sintiendo su cabello. Era la misma persona que había abusado de mí pero no era la misma situación. Éste sí era Harry, mi Harry. Y su mirada estaba conmigo todo el tiempo y sus caricias eran gentiles y no con odio.

-Yo también te amo,- me dijo trepándome en su regazo sin dejar de besarme.

La sensación en mi estómago volvió. La pesadez en mi pecho, el zumbido en mis orejas y el temblor en mis piernas. Estaba paralizada de miedo y él captó la situación de inmediato.

-Está bien,- me dijo intentando regular su respiración todavía agitada,- lo que has hecho es más que suficiente…

-No,- lo interrumpí volviéndolo a besar y haciendo que mi peso lo llevara a recostarse sobre la cama con las piernas todavía colgando en la orilla del colchón.

Estaba cansada de vivir con ese miedo, con esa sensación injusta. Sentirme tan intimidada por el hombre que amaba solo porque alguien más había decidido destrozarnos para siempre no era justo. Yo quería más de lo que me atrevía a tomar y eso era algo tan inusual en mí. Algo que me estaba convirtiendo en una persona que nunca había sido. Y de paso estaba acabando con él.

Sus manos recorrieron lo largo de mi espalda y se detuvieron en mi nuca manteniendo mis labios presionados con los suyos. No, no era igual. Era mejor y además podía sentí que no había remordimiento en sus ojos y que yo, lejos de ausentarme, no podía pensar en otro lugar en donde preferiría estar. Su lengua estaba tocando la mía con más pasión de la esperada y entonces se me ocurrió que quizá él había deseado lo que estaba pasando por mucho más tiempo que yo.

Una de sus manos encontró la pinza en mi cabello y la desabrochó haciendo todos mis mechones cayeran como cascada en mi espalda y rozaran sus mejillas. Él sonrió entre besos y me sorprendió sentir algo duro presionando contra mi pierna izquierda.

-Perdona,- me dijo agitadamente,- pero has estado ahí arriba por un rato ya y si sigues besándome así…

-¿Y qué creías que iba a pasar después del beso?

Podía ver en su mirada la esperanza de algo que no se atrevía a decir. Solté una carcajada y lo sujeté del cuello de la camisa atrayéndolo a mí para plantarle un beso más. Sus manos se cerraron alrededor de mi cintura y sin ningún esfuerzo logró ponerse sobre de mí.

-¿Estás segura?

Asentí sujetando su rostro entre mis manos.

-Deja de preguntar,- le dije sin poder evitar la carcajada al ver su expresión.

-¿Me dirás cuando quieras que me detenga?

-¡Lo prometo! Pero ahora no es el momento ¿Me vas a hacer rogar?

-Eso no sería caballeroso.

Sonrió con esa amplia sonrisa sincera que hacía mucho tiempo no le veía y me di cuenta que cualquier conflicto interno de mi parte, valía la pena sobreponerlo si a cambio tenía eso de regreso. Al Harry antes de la tragedia, al que sonreía fácilmente cuando Voldemort fue destruido. Y quizá un nuevo Harry, uno que me amaba y veía en mí la única esperanza de ser feliz. Y alguien a quien yo podía amar no a pesar de la situación y tampoco debido a la situación sino porque amarlo era inevitable como siempre. Solo que ahora nuestro amor sería diferente. Un tipo de amor que irónicamente había sido introducido a nosotros por el mismo Malfoy.

Porque en el momento en que Harry había sido víctima del imperius busqué su mirada. Porque en ese momento quise protegerlo y dejé de suplicar tan pronto estuvo sobre mí. Porque Harry hizo lo mismo al encontrar mi mirada. Y a pesar de Draco y de Ron y Ginny cerramos nuestro mundo y pensé en Harry no como en Ron, sino como en Harry en otra situación donde él de verdad me amaba. En un mundo donde nuestros hijos ahora muertos solo habían sido un sueño y donde Ron y Ginny no eran nuestras parejas. Fue lo único que pude pensar de último minuto para protegerlo a él. Para no manchar lo que sentía y entonces algo en mí había cambiado.

Y algo dentro de Harry había cambiado también. Porque ser el espejo del era natural. Y entonces Ron y Ginny habían muerto justo después de que nuestro acto se hubiera consumado. Cuando Harry seguía sobre mí, dentro de mí. Respirando agitadamente y fuera del control de Malfoy. Pansy había asesinado a Ginny y Draco a Ron. Luego se habían ido dejándonos como púnicos sobrevivientes junto con Neville y Luna.

Ese era el motivo por el que yo había tenido que huir. Porque no era la esposa en desgracia solamente, ni tampoco era la chica enamorada de su mejor amigo. Era algo justo en medio. Una parte quería llorar por Ron y la otra quería quedarse con Harry. Una se sentí miserable porque a pesar de haber perdido a mis hijos, necesitaba de Harry para sobrevivir y la otra pensaba que el estar lejos era la única solución.

Pero no era la única que se sentía así.

Las manos de Harry desabotonaron mi camisa y sentí de nuevo ese beso urgido que me hacía desear cosas que nunca antes había deseado. Abrí los ojos y ahí estaban los suyos, analizando todos mis gestos o quizá disfrutando cada uno de ellos. Habían pasado dos años, incluso el doctor Green me había dicho que era tiempo más que suficiente para honrar a los muertos. Y el Ron que vivía dentro de mí me había pedido que lo perdonara. Pero no había nada que perdonar, por lo menos no a él sino a mí.

Sentí sus labios trazar el camino de mis labios a mis pechos y no pude evitar emitir un hondo suspiro mientras que mis manos abrazaban su cabeza invitándolo a seguir. Mis piernas rodeaban su cadera y la parte dura que antes presionaba sobre mi pierna izquierda ahora estaba posicionada justo en mi entrepierna ocasionando un intenso escalofrío en mi nuca y en mi espalda.

Pacientemente, sus manos terminaron de desabotonar mi camisa destrabándola de adentro de mi falda entallada y escuché una sonrisa luego de mi expresión de sorpresa cuando él extrajo mi sostén de un tirón. Con la gracia y la habilidad que solo un casanova podía poseer.

-No te asustes. Es solo que no puedo contenerme…

-No te contengas,- le dije con el tono más natural que pude emular a pesar de sentir mis adentros arder cuando su mano trazó caricias a lo largo de mi pierna haciendo que mi falda quedara concentrada alrededor de mi cintura,- solo…

Sus labios en mis pezones pusieron fin a mi conversación. La presión en mi entrepierna hizo la otra mitad del trabajo. Mis manos no encontraron más que hacer salvo presionar su cabeza contra mi pecho y mis piernas siguieron alrededor de su cadera. Escuchaba mis gemidos combinados con los suyos y sabía que lo que estaba pasando no tenía nada que ver con lo ocurrido dos años atrás.

De rodillas frente a mí, introdujo una mano dentro de mi ropa interior. No me había dado cuenta de lo lista que estaba hasta que sentí sus dedos abrirse paso tan fácilmente dentro de mí. La sensación de saciedad fue tan intensa que no pude evitar contraerme a pesar de mí misma. Harry emitió un sonido erótico parecido al que se hace cuando se come algo que es delicioso y el mero sonido me hizo contraerme más.

-No podré resistir mucho más,- me dijo buscando torpemente la hebilla de su cinturón.

Hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta que la ropa muggle era mucho más inconveniente en esos casos que la de mago. Es decir, una túnica no tenía muchos impedimentos en los momentos románticos, pero la ropa muggle tenía demasiados botones, demasiadas hebillas, demasiados cierres.

Me deshice de mi última prenda casi al mismo tiempo que Harry lo hizo de todas las suyas excepto las gafas. Se colocó sobre mí y volvió a besarme. El contacto de nuestros cuerpos desnudos me hizo vibrar. Mis piernas encontraron de nuevo su lugar alrededor de su cadera y lo sentí hundirse lentamente dentro de mí, cortando mi respiración, dándome a beber de su aliento.

Días atrás, horas atrás, habría creído que ese acto me habría mandado a un rincón llorando como Magdalena o que habría activado en mí ese trauma del pasado al que tanto le tenía miedo pero para mi sorpresa no fue así. Apenas me pasó por la mente y lo olvidé tan pronto como llegó. Todo lo que podía sentir en ese momento eran sus labios explorando los míos, sus manos acariciando mi rostro y su cuerpo fundiéndose con el mío. Sentía su sudor caer sobre mi cuerpo y eso lejos de desanimarme, me incitaba a seguir. Cerré mis brazos a su alrededor y mis dedos jugaron con su cabello.

"Tabula rasa" pensé con ironía. Quizá era cierto, quizá estaba reescribiendo sobre un recuerdo pasado. Quizá luego de ésta noche, cada vez que pensara en él sobre mí ya no escucharía la risa de Malfoy justo como en ese momento no la estaba escuchando. Escuchaba sus gemidos haciendo música con los míos. Y veía sus ojos perdidos en los míos y debilitándose poco a poco mientras nuestros cuerpos se friccionaban una y otra vez.

-Si te digo que te amo…- dijo con voz entrecortada,- ¿Pensarás que lo digo solo porque siento placer?

Quise sonreír pero justo en ese momento él entró en mí de golpe y la sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca que lo invitó a besarme nuevamente.

-Puedes decírmelo cuando quieras,- dije por fin, cuando tuve fuerzas para que algo saliera de mi garganta.

-Te amo,- dijo entonces.

Enredando sus brazos en mi torso, clavando su rostro en el espacio entre mi hombro y mi cabeza. Él olía el perfume en mi cabello y yo sentí complacida el sudor de su espalda, fruto del esfuerzo. Me así a él, mis piernas lo sujetaban con fuerza mientras mis movimientos se encontraban con los suyos. Y pronto sentí mis adentros llenarse de calor.

-Yo también te amo,- suspiré en su oído dejándolo descansar un poco más.

Ese no fue el inicio de nuestra relación porque el conocernos a lo largo de nuestra vida, sabíamos, contaba para nosotros. Tampoco puedo decir que después de eso todo fue miel sobre hojuelas. Claro que tuvimos remordimientos y muchas veces dimos dos pasos atrás antes de poder seguir adelante. Pero como todas las parejas tuvimos que trabajarlo. Ron y Ginny no fueron echados al olvido y tampoco los demás Weasley, de hecho en el aniversario de sus muertes, eran días difíciles en nuestra relación. El secreto estaba en llorar cuando se debía llorar y reír cuando se podía reír y el resto consistía en reescribir las veces fuera necesario sobre sobre esa tabla desgastada que era nuestra alma. Qué suerte que nos teníamos el uno al otro para hacerlo.

**Voten por mí en el reto de Harmony hasta la tumba! Los tengo agregados en mis autores favoritos (el autor es "harmony hasta la tumba"), solo manden un MP votando por la historia.**

**Gracias por leerme! :D**

**TLAL**


End file.
